Love Fire, Love Destruction
by Rhydesalyss
Summary: Sam was turned into part Kitsune by Azazel's blood. Sam's powers are embraced but his true personality suppressed Crawford Hall's inhabited with a trickster. The trickster thinks Sam's cute, but wants him to embrace all that he is. Hijinks ensue. Adopted by Howlingwolf666
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my names Rhydesalyss and I'm so excited to be writing this bit for ya'll but lemme tell you, I am VERY nervous. I want this story to be as close to the original as possible and not sound weird.**

 **If you have any questions, comments or suggestions please just pm me or whatever and I'd be delighted to hear about it. This isn't a chapter like I already told Howlingwolf666 but I just wanted ya'll to know that I'm going to finish this.**

 **Love all of ya'll and thank you for your time.**

 **Rhydesalyss .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So,so,sooo sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy lately but here it is finally!**

 **Important note: I'm not rewriting the original story from the beginning. This is a continuation starting from chapter 7. You'll have to go to Howlingwolf666's page and then continue on my page.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"A++ Sammy; that was magnificent," Loki said as Cas and Crowley helped Sam stand up.

"Thanks. Uh, not to sound like a whiner or anything, but could we wait a couple of days before going onto my next test? I'm really tired."

"Sure thing Sammy; we were going to give a few days anyways for doing such a god job," Cas said as the four ofthem teleported just as Chris came out out of the house, in his complete uniform, going to turn himself in.

 **Present**

The moment they got back to the house, Sam made a beeline for his room and faceplanted on his bed. Not even a second later until tiny snores could be heard coming from him.

"Poor baby," Gabriel said when he saw Sam curled up in a ball. He gently pulled off Sam's shoes and changed him into some soft pyjamas (using his powers of course!) before pulling the covers up to Sam's chin."Sweet dreams Sammy," the trickster said before quietly slipping out.

"You really do care for him,don't you?" Cas whispered to him when he laid down in bed next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do," Gabe said smiling. His smile, however, faded when he saw the gentle frown on Cas' face.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"I just don't want you to get attached to him. He does have a family, you know and soon he'll have to go back," Cas spoke.

"I knowm I just can't help it. He's growing on me," Gabrielle said as he closed his eyes. Casi kissed his now sleeping boyfriend on the head before staring up at the ceiling. Just as he was about to fall asleep he whispered "me too."

* * *

Sam's woke up feeling the most refreshed he had ever been in a long time. The smell of breakfast that wafted through the house had him scrambling out of bed and to the kitchen with a quick pit stop to the bathroom first.

"Good morning Sam. Sleep well?" Loki asked grabbing syrup form the refrigerator.

"Very. This is honestly some of the beat sleep I've had in a really long time," San answered. He pulled up a chair nest to Crowley who was drinking coffee and thanked Casino who poured him a cup. Loki waved his hand and suddenly food was there, and not just the basics , eggs, sausage, waffles, pancakes, toast, yogurt, fruit-the whole shebang.

"Alright! Let's eat," Gabriel said heaping food onto his plate, Cas and Crowley following suit. Sam stared at all the food as if in a trance.

 _Dad never got food like_ _ **this** for us. Usually breakfast was just a trip to the snack machine, Sam thought._

 _Gabe looked up at Sam horrified, Crowley choked on his coffee. Cas looked calm on the outside while his stormy blue eyes betrayed him._

 _At that moment Sam realized that he must have said all that stuff out loud. Oops. A heavy blush colored his tan cheeks as he ducked his head wishing he could sink into the floor right now._

 _"Please tell me you're joking Sam," the trickster begged. When he got not response his face grew red. "That isn't healthy Sam! You're a storm kitsune you have to consume a lot of food. It helps you heal faster and improves your stamina. Also it ta-"_

 _"Alright Dr. Oz, don't overwhelm him," Cas said to his boyfriend before turning to Sam "We just care about you andthat includes your health."_

 _Sam nodded, understanding what Cas was saying as Gabriel loaded his plate with double everything before shoving it to Sam._

 _"Eat."_

 _Sam cringed at all the greasy food "Actually I'm not that hungr-" his mouth snapped shut when he received a death glare, and quickly changed his mind."Never mind," he said shoving some food down his throat._

 _Crowley snickered into his coffee._

 _After choking down a good portion of cholesterol Sam asked "What do you guys plan on doing today?"_

 _Gabriel looked up from his syrupy pancakes "well like we promised you, you can can relax all day if you want to but if you're up to it we can go anywhere you want to."_

"Really?!"

Gabriel laughed "Yes 'really'. Just pick anywhere you want to go and we'll teleport there. You've earned it."

Sam thought about it for a second before saying "I've never been to Florida before and everyone tells me it's a beautiful place. It'd be a nice break from dark and boding ( is that how you spell it?) graveyard."

"Then that's where we're going," Gabriel said.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we finish eating, there's no need for us to pack I'll buy everything when we get there,"

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

They finished eating and literally brushed their teeth before Cas popped them there without warning.

"Damnit Cas! warn a demon next time! Crowley, yelled looking a little out of sorts, Gabriel agreeing. But Sam payed them no mind ,though as he looked around in awe. Florida was _beautiful. Tall palm trees, bright blue skies, and more water than the eye could see._

 _"So where do you take us" Gabriel asked reminding Sam that the others were still there this moment._

 _Cas shrugged " Somewhere in Florida" came the replay, but it sounded more like a quoestion._ _"Gee, thanks" Gabriel_ snarked

Sam didn't say anything as he cocked his ears towards a nearby tourist and his family. He only caught the words "...vacation. ...family...Orlanado...and fun."I think we're in Orlanado l, Florida," he said turning towards the others.

"How do you know?" The others asked simultaneously."Sensitive ears," Sam shyly others were impressed and Crowley offered a simple "Nice", but Sam would take what he could get.

Gabriel, opon learning that they were in Orlanado was buzzing with energy. "There are so many things we can do here! I hear that they have an amusement park not far from here. It's really famous, like ten thousand people went there in the last three months. Cas, Sam, and Crowley were all intrigued. "What's it called, and why is it so famous?" Sam asked."I belive it's called Disney World. It has water slides, roller-coasters, a beach, and a _Castle_! It's a stress-free environment where an adult can act like a kid," Gabe squealed (yes, squealed. It's Disney World).

"We're going," the others said at the same time.

* * *

 ***Hides behind a corner***

 **Guys I'm so sorry this took so long and how it's so shirt but I promise I'll do better next time.**

 **A/N: if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or ideas please feel free to PM me.**

 **Rate and review**

 **; 3Rhydesalyss ;3**


End file.
